Requiem Nephilim
Requiem Nephilim (レクイエム ネフィリム,Rekuiemu Nefirimu) is the ace of Order of Silence and leader of the infamous team under the same guild, Deus Fanática (デウス ファナティック, Deussu Fanatikka). He is a fallen Purifier and is the brother of Aclestan Nephalt Appearance Requiem takes on the appearence of a 'traditional wizard.' He has commented that his attire is layered quadruply and extremely heavy. Said attire's first layer consists of a light brown tunic and a pair of bulky pants of the same color, with a stripe of a darker shade of brown coiled around each pant leg. The pants are tucked within a large boot made of Thick leather and steel at both the toe and sole. The second layer is made up of a pair of his magic leather gloves and a long creme robe with royal purple accentsm. Atop the robe is a long silk shash, a shade of purple similiar to the accents of his robe. He wears a rope tied like a noose around his neck, but instead of choking, the rope is cut off after the knot, which lays on at Requiems chest. The next layer is simply a heavy wool overcoat in the color of beige. The steel butons on the the overcoat and the inner sleeve of the coat, which Requiem always has rolled back once, are the same royal purple as the sash. On the right sleeve of the coat is a patch of purple to replace a hole. The fourth and final layer of Requiem's outfit consists of a long, thick purple cape, wrapped around Requiem to cover the lower half of his face. It is easily mistaken for a large scarf from the front, this is because it once was. Upon closer inspection of the cape, it is revealed that it was actually a large blanket, sewed loosely to a scarf of the same color. The 'cape' has two slits cut into the center up of, which serve as a way for Requiem to hold his staff. Requiem is complete with a large wide brimmed pointy hat, around it another, smaller purple sash is wrapped. The hat ade of worn leather and has natural wear and tear. Both Requiem's hat and gloves were noted by Brian Johnson to have magical properties. It is impossible to see Requiem's face while he is in this attire, whether it is simply due to his shadow or a black mask is unknown. Despite the shadow, Requiem's bright glowing yellow eyes are still visible. Personality History Relationships Abilities Equipment Trivia *Requiem was born as a small villain in a roleplay chatroom, but everyone on the chat found him likeable and cute. the author decided to flesh him out a bit more, and give him an article here. *Requiem was the first of the Author's 'Fanatic' series, based off of traditionalmages from various roleplaying games like Final Fantasy. *Requiem was the first of the characters the Author made after his 2 year hiatus. *A requiem is a catholic mass for the dead, where a solemn chant is sung. This is name was chosen for Requiem being themed after a black mage, and because Requiem enjoys poetry, rhymes and song. It also fits the theme of contrast, as Requiem acts very buoyant and sanguine, but his name represents something grim and sorrowful.